


Mornin' Morningstar

by KittyAug, KittyAugust (KittyAug)



Category: Constantine (TV), Hellblazer, Lucifer (Comic), Vertigo (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/KittyAug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/KittyAugust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://hellblazer-writers.tumblr.com/post/112730046059/send-us-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-well-write">Prompt:</a> "Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornin' Morningstar

"Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.” John freezes and waits for something to explode (maybe his heart) because that’s what you do when Lucifer Morningstar is standing in your kitchen.

“John Constantine, what a pleasure.”

“Well you are in my kitchen mate. Ain’t exactly a surprise, is it?”

Lucifer stares him down with eyes the kind of blue people get poetical about. “I’m here about that _favour_.”

“Oh… don’t s’pose it’s gonna be the sexy kinda favour?”

“Could be,” the fallen angel backs John into a wall. John grins.

“Well, in _that_ case… hang on what’d you do with Chas?”


End file.
